According to official regulations safety arrangements shall be used when climbing in a power-line pylon, for instance when carrying out repairs or maintenance. Climbing is normally performed on foot-rests arranged along the power-line pylons. Climbing also occurs in the trusses in the power-line pylons. One method of providing protection against falling when climbing on foot-rests or trusses is to use a life-line. When climbing is started, a first end of the life-line is secured in a steel rope extending between the upper and lower part of the pylon, running over a block at the top of the pylon. The steel wire is used to pull the life-line over the block. The other end of the life-line is secured to a belt worn by the climber, after which climbing can commence with the life-line affording protection against falling.
The problem with climbing using the life-lines described above is that the steel rope arranged in the pylon is an expensive arrangement often disappears due to theft.
The object of the invention is to provide an arrangement that is simple to use, thereby enabling climbing without the risk of falling.